<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To experience these strange sensations by just holding hands by Embutido</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26369800">To experience these strange sensations by just holding hands</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Embutido/pseuds/Embutido'>Embutido</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Probably Shitpost, handholding counts as sex for them ok?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:14:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26369800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Embutido/pseuds/Embutido</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Riku and Touma have handholding sex.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Inumaru Touma/Nanase Riku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To experience these strange sensations by just holding hands</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
    Riku's eyes roam the living room, inspecting the place unknown to him. He happily hums on the sofa as he waits for me to sit at his side. Truth is, I'm very nervous. I've met him several times outside of work, but this is the first time we get to be alone. 
</p><p>
    "You have a nice place, Touma-san," he says.
</p><p>
    I'm glad he thinks that because I did an exhaustive cleaning of my apartment before having him here, both to impress and to make sure no dust would trigger his health issues. Although, what else could I expect him to say? Riku has to be the kindest person I've ever met. Even if the place were an utter mess, he'd still say that it's 'comfortable and very pretty'. It wouldn't be a lie, though. He legitimately would think that from the bottom of his heart. 
</p><p>
    I have the score of the song we need to practice on my hand, yet I find myself stalling. My body refuses to approach Riku and buys time by offering him a drink or something to eat. He refuses and gently starts patting the empty spot at his side.
</p><p>
    "Come to sit here," he adds.
</p><p>
    Agh! This is so complicated! Why are we practicing anyway? The song idea was Ryou-san's, as he desperately wants excuses to approach poor Riku. Nevertheless, is the later who insisted that we can meet to take a look at the score before doing the actual recording. We don't really need to do that, it's not like we require a lot of time to learn a song when we are so skilled at this job, but he insisted so much! Can you say no to him? The sight of his disappointed eyes is just unbearable. Being that good at convincing people should be unfair.
</p><p>
    I sit next to Riku and not even half a second passes when he decides to invade my personal space. Damn, he's too close! I can hear his breathing as he inspect the sheet I'm holding. I immediately forget everything I was doing and focus on him as his sweet voice try to follow the melody. How am I supposed to concentrate when he is literally supporting his head on my shoulder? He's oblivious, way too oblivious.
</p><p>
    "I like the lyrics," he says, although I don't pay attention, "but I don't know what they mean, ha ha!" 
</p><p>
    "T-they're pretty," I reply, not really thinking. 
</p><p>
    Riku looks at me concerned. Perhaps he noticed my status of increasing uneasiness. 
</p><p>
    "Are you okay, Touma-san?" he asks.
</p><p>
    No, I'm not! But I can't let him know that. I don't want to explain that the reason for this behavior is the proximity of our bodies. After all, who wouldn't skip a beat being in an empty room this close to the person they love?
</p><p>
    I apologize for being distracted and we both start singing along. As the music breaks the silence, I regain some composure. Maybe I can pretend Riku is not here if I keep focusing on the music.
</p><p>
    Impossible. My remaining hand, which lies on my leg, gets assaulted by a foreign object. My spine arches and I stop what I'm doing. Am I being touched by what I think I am being touched? A quick look at Riku clears the facts as he gets silent, his face quickly turning red. He tries to apologize, but he's to flustered to form a cohesive sentence. It seems like his free hand unexpectedly collided with mine as it searched a proper place to rest. 
</p><p>
    I say sorry, despite not having done anything. It's incredible how we are making an scandal out of something so trivial like accidentally touching each other hand. Was I always like this or is it just Riku turning me into an idiot? 
</p><p>
    We try to get back to the song, but the seed of awkwardness has already been planted. I take a peek at him once in a while, cautious so he doesn't notice, yet I know he's doing this too. It's like we can't establish communication with each other anymore, which is frustrating. No matter how many notes I read, I can't forget about the incident. He's probably struggling the same. To be totally honest, I can't get the sensation of Riku's warm hand out of my head. Is this normal? It was such a small thing, a meaningless accident, yet I felt my chest filled with an indescribable emotion when it happened. As if I've been waiting my entire life for an chance like that. 
</p><p>
    I bet holding hands with Riku feels awesome. Joining our fingers as we firmly grasp each other, raising the temperature between us...
</p><p>
    I shake my head to get that out of my mind. What degeneracy am I thinking? There's no way he would accept doing that sort of thing with me. Riku is so pure and innocent, asking him to do that should be a crime! But... it's hard. Whenever I look at him I can't help but have these ideas. I wonder how he feels. Would he think I'm weird?
</p><p>
    He hasn't said anything, but it's pretty obvious that he's as concerned as me. Wait, what if he actually liked it too? No! I shouldn't get false hopes. There's no way Riku is into that. Ah! Riku please, let me know what do you think.
</p><p>
    Perhaps he reads my thoughts, because he does exactly that.
</p><p>
    "Touma-san... would you like... to hold hands?" He mutters, averting his gaze out of embarrassment.
</p><p>
    Is this a dream? The low tone of his voice made his words barely audible, yet I have no doubts: he asked to do such thing. I can't believe it, the always so innocent Riku has this side! I can feel my blood pressure rising as this golden chance presents itself. How can I say no to this?
</p><p>
    "The truth is..." Riku continues talking, but now he's capable of looking me in the eyes. "The truth is I can't get the feeling out of my mind. You are the same, aren't you?"
</p><p>
    I nod. Of course I'm the same! How am I supposed to clear my mind when we are this close? Ah! I'm so happy because he asked me to do this. Riku... I won't disappoint you, Riku. I'll make you feel really good, even if I've never done this before!
</p><p>
    He timidly lends me his hand and I feel anxiety gnawing my bones as I approach it with mine. His fingers won't stop shaking, and the agitation covered them with sweat. I think it's cute, and I don't mind his skin being this wet when mine is the same. We timidly join, making the distance zero. Our palms get glued to each other, but I still need to move my fingers to a comfortable position.
</p><p>
    I get a hold of Riku. As I feel his warm flesh wrapping mine, I wonder if my body will behave. It's great! Just staying still like this sends shivers down my spine. My stomach starts twirling as a weird sensation takes place. Holy shit, it's so slippery! His body fluids won't stop dripping onto me. It's so obscene that I'm trembling and I want to move already. Is this fine, though? I can't help but think that I'm taking advantage of him. Like, he's so innocent! I bet he'd never done this with anyone before. 
</p><p>
    I ask him. I want to hear Riku telling me that he's feeling good too.
</p><p>
    "It feels weird," he says, his eyes avoiding mine.
</p><p>
    "I can stop if you don't like it."
</p><p>
    "No." He shakes his head and bits his lower lip. His face has turned so incredibly red that is cute. Finally, he gets the courage to mutter something. "It feels good. Please keep going, Touma-san."
</p><p>
    My heart skips a beat by hearing those words. Ah! He's so adorable. How am I supposed to resist his charm?
</p><p>
    I start moving. Riku closes his eyes as a expression of pain decorates his face. Nonetheless, I know he's not being hurt and this reaction is only natural as the pleasure takes place on him. The spot linking us must feel incredibly good as I can feel it squirming, struggling to get me off. It's a meaningless fight, though. I don't plan to cease my motions any time sooner. Instead, I push harder onto him. The sudden attack startles Riku, letting some sweet sounds escape his mouth.
</p><p>
    "W-wait! You're being too rough," he points out.   
</p><p>
    I apologize as I slow down my tempo. Damn! Did I screw up things? I can't get my eyes out of Riku as I search for any signal that tells me he's uncomfortable. Nothing. It seems like my change of pace is of his liking and he's willing to continue with this. Maybe making mistakes as we love each other is not as serious as I thought.
</p><p>
    Riku's breathing has became extremely erratic, as if he were to pass out from pure bliss. I should be ashamed as I'm the one bombarding him  with these strange sensations, yet I can't help but feel delighted by the sight. He shyly opens his eyes to look at me, his lustful gaze telling me he eagerly awaits for more contact, human touch, signs of love.   
</p><p>
    "Touma-san... I love you, Touma-san."
</p><p>
    My mind becomes a mess. Hearing those words is too much for my already overstimulated senses. As his flesh presses me harder, refusing to let me go, I realize I can't hold it any longer. I need to finish this. Is he ready to accept the proof of my love? At this point I think I don't care anymore, so I go for it. My lips find their place on Riku's as they desperately try to get a taste of his mouth. No opposing force. I get accepted in the instant and he joyfully follows me. I'm going to explode. My chest aches as my heart revolts on its place. What is this feeling of numbness, as if the time has suddenly stopped? The more I make my way into Riku's mouth, the more my stomach contracts, as if it wants to puke of happiness alone. 
</p><p>
    "I... I'm almost at my limit!" He cries, his voice breaking. His teary eyes beg me to comply to his urges. "I want to... I want to touch you more, Touma-san!"
</p><p>
    Riku holds my other hand as he changes from passive to aggressive. Wait! He can't do that as we kiss! It's way too much pleasure and I can't process it all! I'm seriously going to pass out if we keep doing this! Ah! I can sense my brain melting by joining him like this. With my last strength, I try to tear apart, yet he follows me and I'm brought back to the action. I can't escape, it's like my body has completely surrendered to him. My grasp becomes stronger as our fingers entangle. I don't want to go anywhere, if I'm going to pass out by holding Riku's hand, I accept my fate!
</p><p>
    My entire world fades to black. I lose consciousness in the lamest way possible. 
</p>
<hr/><p>
    As my tired eyes open, I take a quick peek at the clock. It's already 8PM, sunlight completely absent from the room. The second thing I see is Riku at my side, still holding my hand as he waits for me. It seems like I passed out for real and he carried me to my bed on his own. As I recall the events, I get more and more embarrassed to the point I'm not able to speak one word to him. Maybe I should go back to sleep to avoid any question? However, he catches me before I retire to my previous state.
</p><p>
    "Touma-san! Are you alright? You passed out so suddenly..." 
</p><p>
    I decide to reply. His expression tells me he's been really worried about me, and it would be mean to trouble him any further. After all, he choose to take care of me as I was knocked out. Such an angel.
</p><p>
    "I'm fine, Riku. I don't know what happened back there."
</p><p>
    He sights and then smiles, relief finally arriving at his door. That's better. Seeing him happy kind of gets rid of my current lightheadedness. 
</p><p>
    I tighten the grasp between our hands as I close my eyes. I want to rest like this a little more as I replay Riku's voice saying 'I love you, Touma-san'. What follows a love confession is unknown to me, but I hope I can hold him like this for what left of my life.
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Merely shitpost because I like the idea of Riku and Touma being stupidly vanilla.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>